wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
World Marauders
The World Marauders are a Renegade Space Marine Chapter of an unknown origins formed during 23rd Founding, also known as the 'Sentinel Founding'. Claiming to have lost faith in the Imperium, the World Marauders have survived through piracy, raiding ships, stations, outposts and worlds for supplies, weapons and even recruits. While not aligned with Chaos, they are neither allies of the Imperium of Man, though they have been known to work alongside the latter in certain circumstances. History Notable Raids Organisation As a renegade chapter, the World Marauders are not bound by the rules of the Codex Astartes. Despite that, they still follow a hierarchy within their forces. The Chapter's forces consist mainly of Space Marines. Their forces are divided into Raider Crews, which can be considered the equivalent of Space Marine Companies. These Raider Crews are split into Hunt Squads. Officer Ranks *'Great Chieftain': The Great Chieftain is the variant of the Space Marine Chapter Master and thus is leader of the World Marauders. The Great Chieftain has total command over the chapter, leading and organizing raids *'War Chieftain': The equivalent of a Space Marine Captain, the War Chieftains command their own smaller Company-sized forces, the Raider Crews. They are selected by Atrion and serve as his officers and lead the various operations of the World Marauders. *'Chieftain': The lowest officer rank, Chieftains are field officers, equivalent of Sergeants, taking command of the various small teams or Hunt Squads as they are called, in each Raider Crew. Veteran warriors, their position grants them rights to the best loot they find, allowing them to modify their armory, though they still must relinquish the majority of what they find to their superiors. Specialist Units *'Fang Hunters': Atrion's chosen warriors, the Fang Hunters are absolutely loyal to the Scourge and serve as his enforcers, like Honour Guards. They ensure that War Chieftains and Chieftains carry out their tasks and snuff any signs of betrayal. They are all equipped with the best weapons and armour the chapter has. Gene-Seed Mutations A recent study done by Inquisitor Xander Jarak was done during a recent conflict between the Shadow Phantoms and the World Marauders. The World Marauders have displayed highten senses that allow them to react on pure instincts with almost animal-like behavior. This makes it difficult to surprise them, as the World Marauders can sense danger before it even happens. Combat Doctrine Notable Members *'Great Chieftain Atron the Scourge': The mysterious leader of the World Marauders, Atron the Scourge stands above his brothers as the chapter's greatest warrior, serving as their Great Chieftain, Chapter Master. Little is known about Atron or his past, though it is believed that he was the Chapter Master before the chapter went rogue. A skilled master of space warfare, as well as ground battles too, Atron has led the World Marauders on multiple successful raids throughout the galaxy. Atron's gear consists of a mastercrafted Power Axe that is capable of cutting any defense, and a Storm Bolter mounted on his left forearm. *'War Chieftain Han'Sho': Han'Sho normally leads boarding parties when the chapter attacks spacecrafts. In battle, he wields a Power Sword and a Kraken Bolter. Most notably, Han'Sho's left arm is bionic, having lost his organic one when fighting against an Ork Nob, though the Nob lost his life in the process. *'War Chieftain Barak': *'War Chieftain Fenro': *'Trazar': *'Axir': Fortress-Monastery The Lost World The home of the World Marauders is a Ramilies-Class Starfort called Lost World. It is unknown when or how they required the station, but it has long-served the Renegade Chapter for centuries. Due this construct's large size, it is able to house hundreds of the World Marauders' war machines, as well as serving as the mobile fortress-monastery for the Renegade Chapter itself. Many times over the years, it has been modified to serve the World Marauders ' needs, possessing a formidable array of void shields, and various orbital and sub-orbital weaponry, able to lay waste to entire cities and earning a dreadful reputation as a destroyer of worlds. The durability of the Lost World enables this mighty mobile citadel to shrug off the heaviest fire all but unscathed and smash aside defence lines and attack Imperial fleets with contemptuous ease. Renegade Chapter Fleet *''The Taker'' (Battle Barge) - Serving as Atron's personal flagship and leads the World Marauder's fleet at the front. While holding the usual armaments, the Battle Barge has been modified for ramming action, the front reinforced to take the impact of almost anything it strikes. Along with that it has a device, most likely of xenos origins, that allows it to remain undetected by others, even Astropaths. Renegade Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge The World Marauders' Badge is an image of a grayish-black planet with a white skull in the center. Going through the planet are a pair of swords forming an X as the blade pierce the world. This is to represent the World Marauders raiding and looting the worlds they visit and killing anyone who gets in their way. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the World Marauders Feel free to add your own About the World Marauders Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Renegade Chapters Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:23rd Founding